The return of the prince
by eventyraren
Summary: Underground/Sega/SatAM. after a fight with his siblings Sonic runs of. Manic and Sonia expect him to come back, which he dose... two years later. where has he been, who is the two tailed fox and the black hedgehog, and why is he ceiling Dr Robotnik Dr Eggman? SonicXSally SoniaXKnuckles
1. sibling rivalry

Before we start this story I have to tell you i have **Dyslexia**. I am also form sweden. so if you see something that is misspelled **please** tell me so I can fix it ok? good now Read and Review

* * *

**The return of the prince**

sibling rivalry

"What do you mean by that?" Shouted the 14 year old hedgehog Sonic angrily to her triplet sister Sonia. They were on a deserted road outside their van. It had a flat and the third triplet Manic was changing tires.

"Just what I just said." Said Sonia, "you have no use in the Freedom Fighters other than as front man, you are not our leaders. You're just very arrogant"

"We called Sonic underground not Sonia underground," said Sonic "and what do you mean I'm arrogant, what about you?"

"Dude, we just took that name because it was you who brought us together" said Manic who just managed to loosen the last bolt in the punctured tire and removed it.

"And I'm not arrogant, I'm just spoiled," said Sonia.

"So you're saying I'm just here because the prophecy says that we are three" asked Sonic "what about my speed and spin attack?"

"if we did not have the medallions then maybe those powers were good" Sonia said while Manic bolted into the last bolt in the spare tire. Sonic brought his hand to his guitar-shaped necklace. He pulled it off and threw it on the ground. Then he said:

"Sense I am not needed until the big climax why don't you two go and find our mother and I come back then ok?" and with that he ran off.

Manic took up the medallion and looked at his sister.

"Do you mean that sis?" he asked.

"About him just being a front man and his powers being useless, course not. I'm just so tired of his arrogance and loner wolf attitude. If we are going to beat Robotnik we have to work together". She then looked at Manic. "you are going to give that back to sonic right?"

"What do you take me fore? A Thief" Manic asked. Sonia did not answer that. The entered the van and drove to the next town where they were going to wait for Sonic.

What they did not know was that they just started a chain of events that would not only determine the fate of their kingdom but the fate of the entire planet. And not just from Robotnics tyranny.


	2. The wedding

The wedding

Queen Aleena sat in the royal cab in a wedding dress staring out the window. The dreaded day had come, Robotnic had won. When her oldest son Sonic disappeared two years ago, everything fell apart. The rumor was that some had seen him, following a flying Robotnik, and some of his robots on the way to a place called the green hills. The robots carried a so-called Egg Capsule.

What happened next, no one knows. But Sonic was never seen again.

Sonia and Manic were waiting for him to come back but the days became weeks, weeks became months and months became years, it became painfully obvious.

Sonic was gone.

And once Robotnik had made that realization, he had acted. Crushing most of the resistance with a massive SWATbot army, he had captured Sonia and Manic. The two hedgehogs had expected to be roboticized.

But they weren't.

Robotnik had other plans for them. Holding them hostage, he managed to draw Queen Aleena out of hiding and capture her. Instead of roboticizing her, he made a clever move. With Sonia and Manic trapped in individual roboticizers before her eyes, Robotnik had given the queen a choice; Agree to marry him, thus making his reign legal, or see both of her remaining children roboticized.

And here she sat. On his way to get married. That could only mean one thin.

The Resistance was over. Robotnik had won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonia had been trapped in this metal cage for the Goddess knew how long. She was sitting in a dark room, with absolutely no opening save for an air vent high above. The walls were completely smooth, and solid. From the inside, there were no visible doors. Her brother, Manic, was trapped elsewhere in Robotnik's citadel in a similar situation.

She didn't know nearly as much about the situation outside as she would have liked. All she knew was that she and her brother had been used as pawns for Robotnik's schemes. She shivered at a frightening memory.

She had been trapped in a roboticizer, with Sleet and Dingo watching her. Manic had been in another roboticizer next to hers. Both their medallions had been confiscated to prevent escape. She remembered bracing herself, waiting for the end. But it had never came. Instead, to her surprise, both she and her brother had been released and thrown back into their prisons. It wasn't until later that she had learned from Dingo (whom she could get almost any information out of when he visited using a combination of his simple-mindedness and his infatuation with her) that their mother had been watching the scene. Sonia knew that she and Manic were being kept here in order to make sure that her mother, Queen Aleena, went through with the forced marriage.

What Sonia didn't know was how the Resistance was fairing. How many had escaped the huge SWATbot raids? How many were still fighting? How many had been roboticized? And how were those left doing in this seemingly never-ending fight? Not only in Mobotropolis but also in the there neighboring kingdom Acorn that robotnick had conquered shortly after theirs. They had played for them too. She knew that Sonic had feelings for Sally, the leader of the Knothole freedom fighters and Acorns princess.

They had only meets once after the sonic disappeared. She asked them is she could hang on to Sonic's medallion. Argument that when Sonic came back, he had an excuse to come and see her. Sonia and Manic went along with it and gave her Sonics Medallion.

She also thought about Sonic. She had not meant what she said two years ago. She was just tired of his arrogance. If only he came back, she would take back everything she said then. Was he dead? No, if he was dead Robotnik would not keep it a secret. He would come out with it, brag about it, Show the body. But if he was not dead, where is he? Has he abandoned his family?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Aleena arrived at the wedding chapel and went inside. At the altar was her groom robotic. As she slowly walked down the aisle, she took note of the faces of the various aristocrats that had come to watch. There wasn't pity, but there was a solemn acceptance, and a great respect that she knew that they all held for her, their queen.

And she knew that none of them hated her for doing this.

One of her first concerns when she had been forced to accept the wedding proposal was that she was abandoning her people, the ones that she had peacefully ruled for years before Robonik. But visits from various aristocrats and even a few disguised Resistance made it very plain. They all knew why she was going through with this. And they had all told her the same thing.

It was alright. They completely understood.

Aleena had been so touched then. And it had helped her so much through these nightmarish days.

She had also learned that Princess Sally had disappeared. The princess had gone to investergate the green hills where Sonic had disappeared to see what happened to him. But Just as sonic she too had disappeared.

The Oracle had appeared briefly once, but all he had told her was not to worry, and that help would come from an unexpected source. What kind of help, she had to wonder. She wondered if it was her son, Sonic.

She seemed to reach the altar all too quickly. She didn't even glance at her groom. Instead, she focused on the priest, who nodded at her solemnly. The priest opened his book to begin the ceremony.

That's when it happened.

The chapel door had blown open. A vicious and powerful wind like nothing else had blown in and began swirling about. Aleena braced herself against the gale. Around her, many also did the same, some looking about in confusion. She heard several explosions as the SWATbots standing guard were destroyed.

Then the wind stopped.

And a voice spoke,

"Nice wedding, Egghead. Too bad I had to crash it."

Aleena looked up, and quickly spotted who it was. And she could hardly believe it.

"Sonic!?"


	3. Going underground

Going underground

Indeed, it was her son. But he looked different. His spiked were now longer, and his eyes were now a brilliant green. He was on a crystal chandelier above them, holding himself with an incredible aura of confidence.

Robotnik was not happy.

"What are YOU doing here you miserable rodent!?" He hissed.

Sonic actually shrugged, "I just decided it was about time I dropped in and visited my old romping ground. Didn't think things would get this bad while I was gone. Although I gotta say Eggman-oh wait, you still call yourself Robotnik here, don't you?"

The tyrant growled, "Of course I do! That's always what I've called myself! Why would I call myself anything else?"

"Aside from that it's not your real name?" Sonic asked "As I was saying, I'm kinda impressed. Absolutely NO ONE within the territories you control knows what's been going on beyond your empire's borders! Everyone seems to belive you control the entire world"

"Nothing has been going on!" Robotnik sputtered, ""I do control the rest of the plan". Aleena merely blinked in confusion. What was Sonic talking about? And why was Robotnik so vehemently denying it?

"It's probably time to tell the truth" said Sonic "you only have Mobotropolis and Acorn, you have attempted to take over the rest of the world, but even before I left you failed that. You were close to taking over a few times if I was not there to stop you" Sonic jumped down from the chandelier and landed with graceful ease on the ground in front of them. "And did you just deny Perfect Chaos, the ARK, Death Egg and the Egg Carrier. What about Metal Sonic? Are you going to deny his existence as well? Tell me, how did you manage to cover up not only an alien invasion, but the planet was divided into seven parts, it was seven parts right?"

Robotnik growled, clearly livid, "Guards, seize him!" A whole bunch of SWATbots burst in, moving to surround the blue hedgehog. Sonic merely rolled his eyes, and then vanished. In an instant, he became a blue blur, using his Spin Attack to smash the SWATbots into pieces in a matter of seconds. When he stopped, he took something out of his quills.

"I would love to stick around, but I have other things to take care of!" Sonic threw the object down. Soon, smoke had filled the chapel.

Things were moving so fast that Aleena could barely keep her composure. She couldn't see anything through the thick black veil the smoke had created. She felt a tug at her hands. She looked and saw the obscured figure of Sonic.

"Come on, this way," his whispered.

The queen didn't argue. She quietly followed her son, as he quickly (which was actually pretty slow for Sonic) led her out of the chapel. Once outside, the first thing she did was clear her eyes of the smoke. Looking around, she could see the remains of smashed SWATbots. In the distance, she could hear what sounded like a battle.

"Over here!" Aleena turned to see Sonic standing by the entrance to an alleyway. She followed him as he entered.

She recognized two of the three Mobians in the alley way instantly.

"Knuckles! Sally!"

"I'm glad we got here in time," Sally said

"Nice to see you again, Your Highness." Knuckles Replied

"There's no need for formalities Knuckles. Just call me Aleena, please." Knuckles nodded in understanding.

"You know her Knuckles?" The third Mobian asked. It was a yellow-orange fox, with not one but two big fluffy tails and blue eyes. He looked no older than ten, and Aleena wondered why one as young as him was here. Then again her children where 13 when they started fighting Robotnic.

"She visited Angel Island once," Knuckles explained.

"Excuse me, Angel Island?" Aleena asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"That's what the flying island is now called apparently" said Sally.

"It's a really long story." Knuckles said

"Hey guys, let's save the chit-chat for later, alright?" came Sonic's voice. Aleena looked and then saw Sonic near an opened manhole cover, already partway in, "Pretty soon, there's going to be more SWATbots bearing down on us then even I can handle."

Sonic then disappeared into the sewers. The fox walked over and slipped in as well. The queen followed Knuckles and Sally over. Closer up, she could now see that there was a ladder leading down.

"Watch your step, its slippery," Knuckles advised as he turned around and started climbing down the ladder. Indeed it was slippery, for as soon as she had turned around and started to climb down, her foot slipped. She let out a small gasp of surprise and quickly grabbed the rung to prevent herself from falling.

"Mom! You alright?" Sonic called.

"I'm Fine." Aleena responded. She climbed down slowly into the sewers, watching her step, making sure not to shift her weight until she had traction on the rung below. As she proceeded with caution, she wondered about Sonic. He looked so different now. And she had a feeling that the changes went beyond looks.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her foot his solid ground. When she was completely and firmly on the ground, she turned around. The fox spoke first,

"The rendezvous point is up ahead, your highness. We're going to meet with some others who came with us. If you would just follow us…" Aleena walked up to the fox and placed a hand on his head gently,

"First of all, just call me Aleena, alright?" She spoke gently. "And second, before we go, there's something I need to do first…" While the three Mobians looked at the queen confused, as she walked up to Sonic slowly. Realization dawned on the hedgehog's face a moment before she embraced him as tightly as she could.

"Sixteen years. That's how long I've been waiting to do this. I've missed you so much…" She felt tears come to her eyes as she held her eldest son close to her. She had missed her children so much, and her heart had ached for them so badly. To hold even one of them helped ease that throb.

"Mom…I…" Sounding overwhelmed, Sonic returned the embrace.

Aleena gently stroked her son's long quills. Her heart felt more at peace at that moment then it had in years. She didn't know how long they stood like that before they finally broke apart. She saw tears in Sonic's eyes and she stroked his muzzle with the back of her hand, wiping the tears away.

Knuckles finally spoke up, "Come on. If we aren't at the meeting point on time, there's a certain black hedgehog who will be very upset."


	4. The black hedgehog

The black hedgehog

A loud commotion outside woke Sonia up. She spent a few moments realigning herself with reality, and then looked in the direction of the noise, outside her prison.

There was definitely something going on out there. SWATbot were being destroyed mid-warning, and the sound of them exploding was ringing in her ears. Then it grew eerily quiet. Sonia wondered for a moment what was going on, when she heard a call of "Chaos Spear!" Something exploded against the door of her prison. Then she heard a sound. She recognized it immediately. It was the sound of a Sonic Spin.

Sonia held her breath as she saw a spinning ball of quills finish burrowing its way through the metal. The hedgehog uncurled and landed on the ground. Even though the lighting was poor and she couldn't make out his form too well, there was no doubt in her mind as to the identity of her savior.

"Sonic! It's you! I knew you couldn't be dead! But where have you been!? I-" The hedgehog held up a hand for silence and motion out the opening. He then turned and climbed through. Sonia stood there for a moment. That had been odd. Sonic had made no wisecracks, no comment, given no indication of how he felt about being with his sister again. Sonia walked towards the opening and slowly climbed through.

On the other side, she realized she had made a mistake.

The hedgehog had an uncanny resemblance to her brother. There were only a few differences. His spikes, in contrast to Sonic's cobalt blue, were black and the tips were red. His eyes were different too. They were red and hard and spoke of someone who took things seriously, unlike Sonic's brown eyes, which had always seemed to sparkle with his carefree nature. On closer inspection, his shoes were different too.

The hedgehog was standing there, with his arms crossed, watching Sonia as she emerged. For a moment, Sonia wondered if maybe this was her brother, and that whatever ordeal he had gone through while he was gone had changed him.

"Sonic?" She asked cautiously.

The hedgehog shook his head, "No. Although it's not the first time someone has mistaken me for him, but I had thought that his sister could see the difference"

"Then who…?"

"There will time for that later. Right now, we need to move," He grabbed her arm and pulled her along the corridor. Sonia then remembered something important. Manic.

"Wait! I need to find my brother!" She called to the black hedgehog.

"He's already being taken care of," He responded.

She wanted to argue but realized that at this point, she had no choice but to trust this mysterious black hedgehog. As they moved through the corridors of Robotnik's citadel, she noticed SWATbot remain strewn all over. Obviously this hedgehog had done a lot of damage on his way to her.

When they reached an intersection of corridors, Sonia spotted two Mobians running up. One of them she recognized instantly.

"Manic!"

"Sonia!?"

Sonia pulled herself free of the black hedgehog's grip and pushed passed him. She ran up to her dear brother and hugged him tightly. Manic didn't return the embrace, he simply pretended to be embarrassed.

"Missed you too sis."

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Sonia exclaimed, giving the green hedgehog a quick kiss on the cheek.

"As sweet as this is, we really need to get moving," said the other Mobian, a female bat who was questionably dressed.

"Did you get the other things we needed?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" The bat walked up to Sonia and Manic and held out a paw. When Sonia looked, she saw that there, in the bat's hand, was a pair of crystal medallions.

"Where did you get these?" Manic asked.

The bat shrugged, "I picked them up."

Slowly, Sonia reached out and took her medallion from the bat's hand. Her medallion was shaped like a keyboard, even engraved with piano keys if one looked closely enough. She put the string loop over her head. The medallion came to rest on her chest, exactly where it belonged. She took a minute to admire it, contemplating all it meant.

Suddenly she was pushed very roughly to the side. She turned quickly just in time to see the black hedgehog become a blur. She heard the sound of laser firing. SWATbots! Quickly looking in the direction, Sonia was just in time to see the black hedgehog quickly spinball into three bots in succession, destroying them.

Wow. Sonia couldn't believe it. This hedgehog had to nearly as fast as Sonic, and he seemed so strong! Just who was he?

She couldn't dwell on it much longer. There were more SWATbots approaching. Instinctively, her hand went to her medallion and she activated it. It transformed into a real keyboard. She took aim at SWATbots and pressed one of the keys to shoot,

But nothing other than music came out.

_What!?_ Something was wrong here. A glance at Manic behind his drums told her that a similar thing had just happened to him as well.

She jumped out of the way of a SWATbot laser. Why didn't their instruments work? The only other time that the crystal objects had failed to work was when…Sonia suddenly had a sinking realization. The medallions worked only as long as her and her dear brothers were in harmony with one another as long as, their occasional sibling rivalry aside, they still acknowledged and loved each other as family.

"Get down! Damn it!" The black hedgehog shoved Sonia out of the way of a stray laser. He became a black blur once again and there were several explosions as SWATbots were destroyed.

Sonia, however, was lost in her own thoughts. How could the medallions work if something happened to her or one of her brothers? A lump suddenly formed in her throat. What if something had happened to Sonic? Maybe that was the reason he hadn't come back yet. Because he simply wasn't around anymore. A voice in her head screamed at her, telling her that something could not have happened to her speedster brother, that there was likely some other explanation for the medallions to suddenly stop working. But another voice told her that it was still a possibility

"Chaos Spear!" The black hedgehog let out an incredible surge of spear shaped energy, which destroyed whatever remained of the SWATbots. "Come on!" He grabbed Sonia's arm, jolting the pink hedgehog back to reality. He pulled her along one corridor. Behind her, Sonia could hear Manic and the bat following them.

Up ahead she saw it. An exit in the form of a hangar. And the hangar door was rapidly closing.

The black hedgehog stopped abruptly. He turned around as Manic and the bat finished catching up. To the bat he said, "Can you get yourself out of here?"

The bat smiled, "If I can't, then the echidna's the better treasure hunter. And there's no way in hell I'm going to let that be true."

"Good." He reached over and grabbed Manic's arm with his free hand.

"Dude, what are y-WHOAA!" Manic never got to finish his sentence as the black hedgehog suddenly took off with both the pink and green hedgehog in tow. Sonia was surprised both by the sudden movement forward and the hedgehog's speed. He has to be nearly as fast as Sonic. The black hedgehog was moving forward using the jet skates that his shoes apparently were. At the speed they were going, Sonia wasn't even worried whether they would make it out of the hangar. SWATbots fired at them, but the black hedgehog easily jetted past them.

Sonia didn't start worrying until they were out the hangar. Below them, was a long fall. And there was nothing between them and the ground besides thin air. Suddenly, she wondered if the hedgehog who had rescued them was slightly crazy. She screamed as they began to fall.

"Grab on to me!" The black hedgehog yelled. Sonia didn't argue. She wrapped her arms around the black hedgehog's neck and shut her eyes. The other set of arms on the hedgehog's neck told her that Manic was also clinging for dear life. She was jolted as their decent was suddenly slowed. She managed to summon up the courage to look down. The black hedgehog had activated his jet shoes, and their apparent hovering capability, which was unable to hold up all three of them, nevertheless was enough to slow their fall.

The second they hit the ground, the black hedgehog took off again. Sonia wondered where they were going now. Other thoughts entered her mind. Who was this black hedgehog? Why had he saved them? And why had her and Manic's medallions mysteriously stopped working?

The black hedgehog came to a halt in front of a manhole cover. Sonia let go, thoroughly shaken. Manic did the same. Sonia heard something off in the distance. After a few moments, she realized that it sounded like a battle was occurring. Was Robotnik conducting another raid?

The black hedgehog walked over to the manhole cover and opened it up. "In here." He jumped into the manhole, vanishing into the sewers below. Sonia wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"Ick, do we really have to go down there?"

"I don't think we have much choice sis. There's going to be a whole bunch of SWATbots looking for us and without our medallions, we're pretty much powerless. As mysterious as this guy is, he did save our tails. I think we can trust him," said Manic as he walked over to the manhole and began climbing down the ladder, "Besides it's not that bad, I lived down here for years."

As Manic vanished down the manhole, Sonia slowly walked over. She turned around, and began climbing down the ladder. Manic and the black hedgehog were waiting at the bottom. A few steps from the ground she jumped off. The black hedgehog spoke again,

"This way, there's a meeting point where we're going to rendezvous with others."

As he began to walk off, Manic interjected, "Wait! What about that bat?"

"She can take care of herself," The black hedgehog replied.

"Who exactly are we meeting?" Sonia asked.

"You'll see. Now come on."

He continued walking. Sonia and Manic looked at each other. After a moment's consideration, they silently decided that they didn't have any other option and followed their mysterious rescuer into the underground tunnels.


	5. An underground reunion

An underground reunion

_Okay, so far, so good. Only question is, how did Shadow's mission go?_ Sonic mentally snorted. The black hedgehog had nothing to fear from the SWATbots that made up most of Eggman's forces within his empire. Shadow and Rouge would be waiting for them at the meeting point. And with them would be the two people that Sonic had longed to see since he decided it was time for him to return to the Eggman Empire. Currently, he was in the sewers beneath Robotropolis with Kncukles, Tails, Sally and his mother, Queen Aleena herself.

Sonic had been so focused on just getting his mother out of there, that he had nearly missed the magnitude of the moment. Thankfully, the purple hedgehog had reminded him. After that emotional moment, he had quickly pulled himself back together. There would be plenty of time to properly enjoy the long-awaited presence of his mother later.

The past two years had been hectic for him. But it had also been, in a way, enjoyable. During his adventures beyond the boundaries of Robotnik's, or Eggman as he was known I the rest of the world, empire, he had gained more than he ever thought possible. Now here he was, ready to rejoin the Freedom Fighters and permanently destroy the only foothold that Eggman had gained in the world. The blue hedgehog wondered what the mad scientist was doing now. Probably fuming over how victory had been snatched from him with it had been just within his reach. Sonic mentally siggered at the image.

The plan from here was that after Sonic and his group met up with Shadow and Rouge, they would work their way to the others they had brought with them. The others, a large and varied group, were currently serving as a distraction, keeping most of Eggman's forces and possibly his two lackeys, Sleet and Dingo, busy.

Sleet and Dingo. Heh. Those two weren't even in his league now.

His usual impatience, combined with a partial desperation to see them again, kicked in after the group had nearly reached the rendezvous point.

"Hey Tails, Knux, I'm going up ahead. See if Shads and and Rouge are there yet." Sonic said

"Shads? Rouge?" Aleena questioned.

"Shadow," said Knuckles, "Black hedgehog who would destroy an entire city block at the drop of a hat. Rouge is a bat who's annoying, batty..."

"And whom you completely and desperately like..." Sonic teased.

"Shut up" Said Knuckles while Sonic laughed "just a man who is not interested in women can resist her." Sonic suddenly stopped laughing and blushed.

"I have not fallen for her," Tails said.

"I think you're a bit too young for that" Knuckles said, "you may have an IQ of 290, but you're still a kid."

"An IQ of 290?" asked Aleena

"We take it later, see you at the rendezvous." Said Sonic and started running. He did not run as fast as he so often did (it was still fast) because of all the water. If he started in the water but not completely under it he could only run half as fast as on land. Why it was like that he did not know, because if he was completely under water, he could run as if he was on land.

A mere few seconds later he stopped, ears perked for any noises. His sharp hedgehog hearing quckly picked up a sound. The sound of someone approaching. It had to be them. Excited, he dashed off again. He called out their names. The names of the two he wanted to see again so much,

"Sonia! Manic!"

Turning a corner, Sonic saw Shadow, leading Sonia and Manic. The pink and green hedgehogs were in surprisingly good shape given their imprisonment. They had no idea how glad he was to see them again. Sonic came to a halt as his siblings looked as him incredulously,

"Sonic!?" They both cried out in disbelief.

There was a tense moment in which none of them said anything. Just by looking at the two, Sonic could tell that they were both processing what they were seeing. The moment was broken by Sonia who rushed forward and hugged the blue hedgehog tightly. He returned embrace as he heard her whisper,

"You're alright..."

"Of course I am sis. Why wouldn't I be?" He spoke reassuringly.

Sonia didn't respond, instead hugging him even tighter, as if afraid he would vanish at any moment.

"Sonic!" Sonic looked up as Manic ran up. "Bro! I can't believe it!" Sonic quickly took one arm away from his sister to give his triplet brother a high-five. Sonia broke away from him as Manic continued, "Where have you been all this time? A lot of people thought you had kicked the bucket!"

Sonic chuckled. Oh, if only he could explain it all in such a short amount of time. The adventures he had these past years had been incredible, some so much so that he had a feeling his family would have a hard time believing it. Fortunately, he had lots of witnesses to back him up. "It's a long story," The blue hedgehog said, "A really long story." Then he turned to Shadow. "Where's Rouge?"

"We had to split up," Shadow replied, "She's more than capable of handling herself and will catch up with us."

Knuckles will probably be relieved," Sonic commented

"Knuckles are here?" Sonia asked in surprised.

"Yeah, along with someone else I'm sure you're both eager to meet." On cue, he picked up the sound of a group approaching. Sonic stepped aside from his siblings' line of sight to allow them to see who it was. They deserved this. Sonic had had his moment. Now he simply watched his sibling's reactions as his group appeared from around the corner.

Sonia, predictably, welled up with tears, "Mother?"

In the next moment, both the pink and green hedgehogs were in their mother's arms. Sonic watched silently as he watched his family reunite. After a few minutes, Aleena looked up at Sonic and nodded. Taking the hint, Sonic walked over. All four hedgehogs embraced each other. None of the onlookers dared to interrupt the reunion. Safe and secure the four were, in the knowledge that, at long last, they could be a family.

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but we've got problems."

Sonic reluctantly broke from his family and turned around in time to see Rouge land, having apparently come from another sewer pipe that branched off nearby.

"Rouge. It's good to see you made it out," Shadow said.

"It was easy, too easy," the bat thief spoke with a tinge of uneasiness in her voice, "Something's up here and I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Think about it for a moment kiddo. This two kingdoms is the only real holding that Eggman has. I expected it to be guarded by only the best that insane doctor has. Instead, he mostly has these weak robots that represent only a fraction of what I know he's capable of."

"In other words, he's holding back," Shadow surmised.

"And it's obvious why," said Sonic, "He doesn't want anyone within his empire getting hints of what's been going on in the world at large." Sonic had come to that conclusion rather quickly. Once he realized, from talking to a few people living in outlying villages, that no one knew what had been going on beyond Eggman's empire, it didn't take very much to figure out why. It wouldn't do anything for the dictator if the Resistance got wind of how one of their most powerful members, long absent from their ranks, had defeated Eggman time after time.

"If I may inturrupt," Aleena said, "A few times now I've heard the name Eggman. Who is he?"

"You know him very well," said Sonic "you almost marry him today."

"Robotnic!?" Aleena asked.

"Eggman's robotnics real name" Sonic said "I guess he did not think that Eggman was a good name for a dictator so he took his grandfather, who was also his idol and a famous inventor, last name."

"So his real name is Eggman?" Asked Manic "good I began to run out of new names to call him"

"Here's another question, just who the heck are you guys? Knuckles and Sally we know, but what about the rest of you?" Sonia asked, her head turning quizzically toward Shadow and Rouge in particular.

"That's right we never got around to proper introductions in the middle of all that, did we?" Rouge purred, "I'm Rouge the Bat. I'm an agent from GUN, the human military. Of course, you three probably don't have a clue what that is."

Tails spoke next, his two tails twitching eagerly, "I'm Miles Prower. But everyone just calls me Tails."

"I can see why," Manic noted, his eyes following the two tails that swished behind the young fox. Sonic made a mental note to inform his triplet brother that Tails could be sensitve to teasing about his unusual number of tails. Sonic didn't want the fox kid to be reminded of his rough time on Westside Island.

"And what about you?" Sonia asked, directing her question at Shadow.

Shadow 'hmphed' before answering, "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm here as Rouge's partner."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Aleena said, "And thank you all for what you've done."

"So, bro," Manic said, turning to Sonic, "What exactly happened to you? Why'd you leave?"

"More importantly," said Sonia, "Why didn't you come back before now?"

Sonic responded by chuckling, sounding wearier then he meant to. "Hoo boy, where do I even start?" How could he possibly even imply to them even a fraction of the magnitude of what he'd been through?

There was a loud screech.

Immediately, Sonic tensed. All of his senses were on high alert. Around him, his friends had similarly tensed and ready themselves. Sonic's time outside the empire had only served to reinforce many of the habits and instincts he had developed during his time with the Freedom Fighters. Another loud screech. The blue hedgehog's sharp hearing informed him that it was coming from somewhere above. There was another screech followed by something landing, hard, on the ground above them, shaking the tunnel. Sonic laid his ears back. He did not like the feeling he was getting from this...Yet another sharp screech and then something slammed through the tunnel ceiling.

It was a large mechanical beak.

The beak was right above them, mere inches away from their heads. It quickly withdrew. Sonic looked up through the hole it had created. There, towering above them, was a large mechanical pteradactyl. Sonic knew, instictively, that this was one of Eggman's creation. His time fighting the tyrant had allowed him to instantly identify what had been made by the mad doctor. That, and there was no one else except his buddy Tails that could possibly make something like it. The pterodactyl screeched loudly as it looked down at its prey through the hole. It began using its talons to widen the hole, causing rock and derbis to fall from the tunnel's ceiling.

A long dormant protective instinct, which during his time outside the empire had been reserved for Tails, drove Sonic to quickly grab his siblings and pull them a short distance away from the falling debris, as well as away from the mechanical beast that now threatened them. However, he realized too late that their mother was not with them. She tripped as she tried to avoid the falling stones. And as she was trying to get up a big one was on its way to crush her.


	6. A prehistoric robot

A prehistoric robot

Aleena was lying there with his arms over his face; she waited for the stone to crush her. She had just reunited with her children and now she would die.

But the stone never came. She looked up and saw that a barrier of water was forming around her. The stone had apparently been destroyed. She stood up confused. She heard Sonic say:

"grate timing Chaos" the water barrierdisappeared and before her grew a creature apparently made entirely of water. She saw what looked like a brain in what might be its head. It also had green emerald-like eyes.

"Dude, what is that!" Manic yelled.

"Relax it's just Chaos, she is okay, if you do not upset her. Believe me it was a tribe with echidna who learned the hard way 4000 years ago."

"4000, how old is that thing?" Asked Sonia.

"Younger than that in any case," replied the Shadow, and pointed out the hole that has just been made of the mechanical pteradactyl, now looked down on them.

A confident smile crossed Sonic's face. Looked like he was going to get the chance to have some fun. "I'll take care of it," He declared, "You guys get my family out of here. I'll keep this thing busy." Before anyone could say otherwise Sonic crouched and let out one of his famous quips, "Hey birdbrain!" He launched himself at the pterodactyl. Jumping up and curling up into a ball, he slammed into it. It screeched in suprise as it recoiled. Sonic landed a short distance away, now outside of the sewer. He looked down and saw his family, looking up with a mixture of concern and amazement, while his friends tried to pull them down the tunnel to safety. Sonic smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've handled worse. A LOT worse!" They didn't seem convinced, but nevertheless the three hedgehogs followed the rest of the group down the tunnel.

A loud screech drew the blue hedgehog's attention back to the pterodactyl. Sonic allowed himself a moment of indulging his ego. How fast could he take this thing down, he wondered? Once upon a time, this pterodactyl would have given him and his siblings hell. Now, with just him alone, it was as good as scrap metal. It wouldn't be easy of course, it never was, but the challenge was part of what made these fights so enjoyable. One thing was for sure nowadays: Sending 'ole Egghead and his various creations packing never got old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will Sonic be okay?" Sonia asked once the group had put some distance between them and the pterodactyl.

"Sonic can handle anything," said Tails, "I wouldn't worry about him."

"But that thing was huge!" Manic argued, "Sonic can't possibly handle that by himself!" A short silence suddenly put that statement into doubt. "Can he?"

"Sonic's different," said Knuckles, "What happened beyond the empire's borders changed him. He's more than capable of handling himself now."

Manic was left to ponder that statement as the group continued to work their way through the sewer tunnel. Sonic, different? What did that mean? His hand went to his medallion. Something didn't make sense here. Earlier, his drums had stop working. He still didn't know why. Now that he thought about it...His memory flashed back to when he had finally seen his long-lost brother again. One thing that growing up on the streets had taught him was to pay attention to detail. And now one detail about his brother stood out.

"He didn't have it..." Manic muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Sonia turned to him questioningly.

He turned to his sister, "His medallion Sonia. I didn't see it. I don't think he has it anymore." He then turned to Sally "you did gave it back to him when you found him, right?"

"Of course I did" replied the Squirrel

"So why dos he not wear it then?" asked Sonia.

"It's probably best to that sonic explain that" said Sally.

As the group continued to make their way through the sewer tunnels, Manic pondered over recent events. First, two years ago, Sonic up and vanished. Then he and Sonia fell into a clever trap placed by Robotnik. Yet, instead of being roboticized they had instead been imprisoned. One thing had led to another and now here they were. The green hedgehog had a feeling that there was more going on here then their escorts let on. On the bright side, they had finally reunited with their mother. A part of him was enjoying every precious second of her company. According to the Oracle, the war would end soon after the royal triplets found their mother.

But why was the feeling in his gut telling him otherwise?

The black hedgehog, Shadow, who was spearheading the group, made a motion to stop. It took Manic a second to realize that the sounds of battle he had heard earlier were now much louder. Knuckles, who had been a nice surprise to see, walked over to a nearby ladder. He climbed up and peeked out the sewer hatch. He looked back down at the group waiting below,

"Looks clear. The others shouldn't be far from here." With that, Knuckles went through the hatch completely and on the streets above. Manic noticed his sister's expression directed at the echidna as he went up. Rouge followed close behind. Shadow went up next. Then the water creature Chaos that surprised Manic a bit. He does not know why he was so surprised that the water creature could climb. Maybe because it was made entirely of water. Manic decided to follow them. He was halfway up the ladder when a glint of mischieviouness danced in his eyes. Turning around, he said,

"Hey sis, don't tell me you still have a thing for Knuckles."

Sonia immediately turned bright red. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Aw, c'mon sis, I saw the way you looked at him."

The fox (How did he have two tails anyway, Manic wondered?), Tails, blinked and turned to Sonia, "You like Knuckles?"

Sonia was now completely red at what was obviously an innocent inquiry. "Well...He's cute but..."

"Are you all coming up or not?" Came Shadow's voice.

"Coming!" Tails yelled back. The kitsune walked over to the ladder and looked up at Manic, "We better get moving. Eggman's bound to send machines besides that pteradactyl after us."

Manic nodded in understanding. He turned back around and started climbing up the ladder again. When he popped out in the street above, he saw Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos and Shadow waiting. He climbed completely out. His sister and mother were right behind him. Tails and Sally brought up the rear.

The battle that sounded like it was right next to them did nothing to quell the growing unease in Manic's stomach.


	7. The others

The others

Sonia wasn't too sure what to expect.

So much had happened, and no one had offered much of an explanation. What had happened to Sonic? What had made him suddenly return? Why had their medallions suddenly stopped working? So many questions, yet those who might know the answers weren't saying anything. They had mentioned others, but Sonia had no idea who those others were.

Of course, she knew now. She had also found out the source of the battle. Manic probably summed it up best,

"Dude. This is crazy."

From the rooftop that their escorts had led them up, they could see a group of Mobians were single-handedly fighting what had to be most of Robotnik's forces. Some she recognized, As Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette from Knothole freedom fighters. But others, she had never seen before.

There was a hedgehog with silver quills that zipped around at speeds comparable to Sonic. Around him, objects seemed to lift up of their own accord and slam into the SWATbots. There was cat with light purple fur and darker purple robes that seemed to be throwing...fire? Sonia blinked at the sight and then noted the other fighters.

There was a crocodile who was using its natural strength to great effect. There was an armadillo with a red shell that was literally ripping many of the robots apart. There was another cat, also purple but bigger, that seemed to use a fishing rod to destroy robots. There was another Echidna, like Knuckles, except this one was female, who seemed to transform herself into a tiny ball of light and moved from robot to robot destroying them. Finally, there was a pink hedgehog with a big hammer that smashed robots left, right and center.

Sonia thought that was it until, out of nowhere, a purple chameleon materialized and threw a few well-aimed shurikens. Hovering above the chaos was the red Vehicle that Sonia knew belonged to Sleet and Dingo.

"What's going on?" Aleena asked.

"These are the others that came with us. They were supposed to serve as a distraction while we conducted our mission," said Rouge. _Which was of course_, Sonia thought_, getting us away from Robotnik's clutches._

Tails called out, "Blaze! Silver! We got them!"

The cat stopped and looked in their direction. She nodded in understanding. Sonia heard her call out, "Fall back to base camp!"

Sonia and the rest of the group was led down a ladder by Shadow to the street below. The cat was waiting, strangely calm despite the intense battle raging. She started talking as soon as Shadow hit the ground. "I was wondering when you all were going to show up. Eggman has so many of these things. It's ridiculous! I don't think we've destroyed even half of them. And they're so weak! Why the hell would Eggman keep these things as his main police force?" Sonia finished climbing down the ladder. She kept an eye on her mother and brother still climbing down while observing the conversation taking place.

"We were held up by one of Eggman's latest inventions," said Shadow, "We also think that Eggman uses these..." he glanced at Sonia.

"SWATbots." She told him.

"SWATbots, in order to keep people within his empire from suspecting that something it happening beyond its borders."

The cat nodded in understanding, "That makes sense. Why use something more powerful when what you have is doing a well enough job?" She then turned her attention to Sonia and her family. "So you three must be the royal family of Mobius, Sonic's family right?"

Sonia nodded, "That's right. I'm his sister. My name is Sonia Hedgehog."

"I'm Manic."

"And I am Aleena." Her mother finished.

The cat gave Sonia's mother a small smile, "So you're the 'lost queen' of the Kingdom of Mobotropolis. My name is Blaze the Cat. I'm royalty as well...at least where I come from."

"And where exactly is that?" Aleena asked, curious.

Blaze's face became serious, "You probably wouldn't believe me. And right now there's no time. We have to blast our way through these things and get back to base camp."

"But what about Sonic!?" Sonia asked, worry for her brother welling up.

"Yeah, we aren't going anywhere without him." Manic agreed.

"You're actually worried about that blue hedgehog?" Blaze asked. "Honestly I wouldn't. He's proven time and time again that's he more than a match for whatever the world throws at him. But I guess it makes sense that you would worry."

"Blaze?"

Blaze turned around, "What is it Silv-what in the Chaos name?"

The SWATbots were retreating. They were turning around and walking back to where ever they had come from. And they were leaving behind a very confused group of fighters.

"Robotnik must recalled them," Sonia reasoned, "But why?" She felt uneasy. Something was wrong here.

"It can't be anything good," was Blaze's response. "Follow me." She led the group to over where the other fighters waited. The silver hedgehog walked up to them,

"Blaze, I've got a bad feeling about this. Why would these robots retreat?" You could almost see the question mark above the hedgehog's head.

"Something's up," said Blaze, "Not sure what but it's something."

"Um...who are you?" Sonia asked.

The silver hedgehog snapped to attention, as if he had just noticed them. He smiled, "Sorry. My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I and Blaze came here with everyone else to help Sonic. Many of us are indebted to him for all he has done the last two years."

A loud screech inturupted their conversation. A yell of "Get down!" and everyone ducked just as something huge flew close overhead, ruffling their fur. When Sonia looked to see what the heck it was, she gasped slightly. It was the pteradactyl. It was flying away from them but it would be back in a matter of moments.

A blue blur came a spilt second later and stopped near the group. It was Sonic. He was focused on the mecha.

Tails spoke up nervously, "Uh...Sonic?"

Sonic took one look at the group and Sonia almost swore that she saw his muzzle pale slightly. Despite that he smiled cockily, "Hey guys."


	8. Time for a fight

Time for a fight

Now I've done it. Sonic looked up at the pterodactyl, which was reeling around for another strike.

He had been so distracted fighting this thing that he hadn't realized that he had led it straight to the rest of the group. And now he had to fend this thing off while his friends got his family to safety. He had really screwed up this time

He heard Knuckles snap at him, "I thought you were supposed to keep this thing distracted!"

The blue hedgehog wasn't in the mood, "Oh, be quiet knucklehead. Crap!" The mecha was coming at them fast with outstretched talons. He would have to act fast. He was ready to launch himself at the mecha again when it suddenly stopped. He was caught off guard by this. The mecha hovered in mid-air, not moving.

Then he heard a voice. A familiar voice. A voice that he had learned to hate ten times over.

"Well, Sonic. It had been a while. I suppose I should thank you for leading me to what I want."

Sonic clenched his teeth, "Eggman." He could sense his friends behind him tense. Each of them had their own negative experience with the insane scientist. Eggman was their sworn enemy, the one at the heart of everything.

"I must admit, I was surprised when you so courteously showed up at the wedding. I didn't think you had any knowledge of it. Which reminds me, my queen, we'll have to finish up with that bit of business when we get back." Sonic didn't have to look to guess at his mother's reaction.

Realizing that getting worked up over his mistake wasn't going to help, Sonic forced himself to relax. He smirked and said, "Shows what you know Egghead. You don't keep as tight a guard on your borders as you've led yourself to believe."

"What does that supposed to mean!?"

Oh, he loved getting on his enemy's nerves! With a knowing smile, he said, "How do you think I found out about what's been going on in the first place? I decided it was time to come back the moment I found out."

"Oh ho, and I'm willing to place my bets that if you had never found out, you probably would have never come, back, would you?" Sonic tensed. He didn't like where this was going.

"I'm willing to guess, Sonic, that if you hadn't been reminded of the situation here, you would have never returned! You value your freedom beyond the empire too much to even think of returning! Otherwise, you would have come back here earlier! If it wasn't for whatever made you find out about what was going to happen here, you would have willingly left you friends and family to their fate, never giving a care in the world! You only came back because you knew you couldn't live with yourself if you had known what was going to happen and let it!"

All anyone saw Sonic disappearing and a blue streak followed by the sound of the pterodactyl screeches. Landing nearby was one very angry hedgehog! Sonic felt furious! How dare Eggman question his loyalty, his reason!? Did he really think...!?

When he spoke, he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice, "The only reason I didn't come back earlier is because of you! Do you really think I would have abandoned the Resistance, my mom, my siblings!? I planned to come back for ages! But I couldn't, because, at first, there was no guarantee that you wouldn't have attacked while I was busy! And once I had got together a group that can fight you, it always happened someone, like the second ARK incident (AN Sonic unlashed Intro) werehog incident, Invasion of the black arm. The closest I got to come home was when mecha sonic took over, I was halfway home then. So do you really think that I have abandoned my family? "

An evil chuckle was the hedgehog's response, "Oh ho! Have I ruffled your quills?" Then the doctor's tone grew dark, "Mark my words rodent. This fight will be different then our previous ones. The rules have changed. And by the time the dust settles, I will be left standing victorious!"¨

Oh, he had left himself wide open! "That would actually be almost impressive," Sonic commented, "Given how every other time we've gone head to head, I seem to trash your inventions pretty easily. But before we start fighting, you never answer my question in the church. How did you succeed in cover up the black arm invasion and when the planet was divided?"

"that's for me to know and you never to find out" eggman answer, Then he let out an evil cackle, "Go, my Egg Ptera! Rip Sonic to shreds and claim what is mine!" The pterodactyl screeched. Then dived. Sonic quickly hit the ground and felt the mecha pass by close overhead. He heard a loud screech and knew it was only a matter of time before it came back around again. He quickly turned to the group behind him,

"Get to safety! I'll handle this!"

Silver and Blaze nodded in understanding. As the large group began to move, a screech informed them all that the Egg Ptera was about to attack again. Sonic quickly prepared himself. Tuning out everything else he rocketed forward. He leapt into the air and curled up into a ball, meeting the mecha as it was swooping down. It screeched again. Sonic landed nearby.

The mecha also landed. With another scree it began flapping its wings rapidly. The blue hedgehog was caught off guard by the force of the wind that it generated and was nearly knocked off his feet. Sheer willpower kept his feet on the ground. Regaining his composure, he went as fast as he could against the wind. The force against him made it difficult to accelerate. Deciding there had to be a quicker way, he curled up into a ball and revved up. His aptly named Spin Dash did the trick. He rocketed through the strong wind and slammed into the mecha. It screeched as he jumped back and landed. The Egg Ptera flapped its wings and took off. It flew straight up, then almost straight down, clearly intending to dive-bomb the hedgehog. Sonic zipped out of the way and felt the wind in his quills as the Egg Ptera roared past.

Okay, he was either going to have to wait for it to land again, or find some way to reach it in the air. His eyes quickly darted to the nearby buildings. There was a small alleyway between two of them. If he could wall-jump that with enough speed, he could launch himself into the air and get at the mecha. Deciding on that course of action, he quickly zipped over to the alleyway. In a blink of an eye, Sonic had bounced off the walls and successfully launched into the air.

A second later he felt a sharp, burning pain. He fell to the ground, shaken. Okay, this thing had lasers. That pretty much rules out an arial assult. He looked up at the mecha, which was preparing for another dive. Another idea popped into his head. If he timed his Spin Dash just right, he could attack the mecha head on. Curling up into a ball again, he revved up. A close by scree was his signal. He released. The blue blur slammed into the pteradactyl. It screeched in pain. It was blown back and landed nearby, it's talons gripping the ground in an attempt to stabalize itself. Sonic landed nearby as well. The pteradactyl regained its balance. It let out a small scree. Then it let out an earpiecering screech, accompanied by what seemed like shockwaves. Sonic covered his ears and shut his eyes while trying to keep his balance. That was loud! And it hurt his ears. It only lasted a minute but it felt like much longer.

Just as the awful sound stopped and the shockwaves ceased, the blue hedgehog felt something hit him. Hard. It knocked him off his feet and the force threw him far. He hit the wall of a nearby building and winced. Oh that had smarted. Opening his eyes, he could see the mecha, a little too close for comfort. It had obviously hit him with its beak like a baseball bat and was now coming at him. After quickly deciding that nothing was broken and despite his body's complaints he sidestepped out of the way. A split second later, the Egg Ptera's beak slammed into the spot where he had been just a moment before. It withdrew its beak and rounded on the blue hedgehog again. This time though, Sonic was ready. The pteradactyl once again let out a scree in suprise as Sonic slammed into it with a Spin Attack.

The mecha seemed to realize at this moment that a ground assult wasn't working and it took off. The blue hedgehog barely dodged a laser that it shot as it rose. He watched it as it rose and flapped in one direction and began wheeling around. It was going to swoop at him again. And lasers or not, the mecha was sparking, the damage to it heavy from multiple Spin Attacks. If he could just hit it one more time, it would be finished. Without really thinking much about it, he had bounced up the nearby alleyway again. No lasers stopped him this time. Curling up into a ball, he slammed into the mecha. When he landed on the ground below, he looked up.

The Egg Ptera hovered in the air for a moment. Then a few rays of light leaked out from it. Then it exploded. Shrapnel went flying everywhere. Sonic stood confidently as he watched the mecha fall to pieces. Another fight done. Now it was time to head back to base camp.

Then they would have to figure out some way to reunite with the Resistance, and start planning their final strike into the heart of Eggman's Empire. The doctor wouldn't go down easy, Sonic knew this. He would put up a fight, he would defend his holding to the end. It would be nothing like previous conflicts. Like the doctor had said, the rules had changed. The events beyond the empire had seen to that.

Sonic the Hedgehog had finally returned to the Empire. The Goddess only knew what would happen now.


	9. Base camp

Base camp

While the group went back to base camp Manic looked around. His brother had introduced them for the rest of the gang. Apparently Blaze a princess from another dimension that Sonic met when her world version of robotnic or Eggman that sonic now called him and manic began to like, eggman nega came to their dimension. Silver came from the future, but no one except Blaze and Silver reduces the adventure where they met him. Probably because someone else went back in time and blew out the light that would cause the incident that forced Silver to travel back in time. So why was he still here? Why did he remembered it? Manic hatad time travel stories.

The other pink hedgehog name was Amy and was a big fan of Sonic. She followed him everywhere and tried to get him to go out with her, which Sonic always said no to. Manic wondered why he took with her but remember how she destroyed the robots during battle.

The female echidna named was Tikal. It turned out that Sonia had another rival fore Knuckles because Tikal was a 4000 year old ghost. It also seemed that the black hedgehog Shadow liked her because the way he walked in front of her so he could protected her.

The big purple cat name was Big. He was very kind, but not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but compared to Dingo, he was a genius.

The Crocodile, the armadillo and the chameleon name Vector, Mighty and ESPIO. They were actually a detective agency called the Chaotix for some reason, and they had one more member who was left at the base camp with some others to "watch" it. The fact that Sonic used the quote when he said monitor meant that there was some other reason. He began to wonder what other characters would be in his brother's group, given that it already consisted of a princess from another dimension, a time traveler, a ghost, a water monster and a girl who can elicit a hammer out of nowhere.

He soon got the answer when it came closer to the base camp and suddenly a robot was in front of them. It was obviously one of Eggman's robots, but none seemed to prepare for battle. Rouge spoke first.

"Hi Omega how are the others?"

"**Everything is as it should be**," replied the robot "**you can move on**."

"Is not that one of Eggman's robots?" Asked manics mother, who apparently also started to like that name.

"From his point of view, probably his biggest mistake," said Sonic.

"Omega is an E series robot" explained Tails "Eggman thought that if he gave them more AI than he usually does so maybe they got better. This led, however, that they actually began to question him. Some even remembered who they were before they were robots, and destroyed themselves. Omega is the last E robot. He was not robotized. We believe that Eggman thought that if he did not have a past to remember there would be no problems. Why he locked omega alone in a room for two months, I have no idea. Now he wants to kill him."

When they arrived at the base camp manic saw a few more members from Knothole freedom fighters. But three he did not recognize, and knew immediately that they were with his brother. one was a rabbit who did not look older than 6, a raccoon who looked to be 7 and a bee that looked to be 8. He understood now why they had been allowed to stay at the base camp.

"This is Cream and her friend Cheese Chao" Manic saw the little blue creature that was with her. He had never seen a Chao before. He had heard of them, but all had disappeared when Eggman took over. The little rabbit bowed politely as did Cheese.

"Nice to meet you," Cream said.

"You need not be so formal," said Aleena to the little rabbit.

"She is always like that,," said Sonic "her mother has raised her very well. She is always very polite. The only person she does not tend to be polite to the Eggman. She is perhaps a little naive, but she is not stupid."

"In that case ..." Aleena bowed back, so did Sonia and Manic.

"I must admit I was very surprised when Mr. Sonic told me about his family," said Cream "I had a little hard to imagine him as a prince, and his manners are not weary royal at times."

"Maybe if I had a royal upbringing" Sonic said and patted her on the head then he went on to the other two. "This is Charmy, the last member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. And lastly Marine raccoon, she's actually from the same dimension as Blaze."

"Hey, hey how are you" said Charmy

"Hello to you landlubbers" said Marine

"And finally, this is Froggy, Bigs friend" a frog jumped up to them. Big stretched out his hand and placed the frog on his shoulder. Manic did not know what to say.

"That was everyone" said Sonic "come we have much to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aleena sat at a round table in a large tent at the base camp. Her children, some members of Her Son Sonics group and some from Knothole freedom fighters were also there.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We must go back to Knothole" said Sonic. "We have our aircraft there"

"Your aircraft?" Sonia asked

"The aircraft we came here in" Tails explained.

"We will fly back to where I have lived the past two years." Said Sonic "There will I call in the biggest debt I have, that to GUN the human military. They owe a great debt to me. And I think we need all the help we can get. "

"You leave us again!" Exclaimed Sonia¨

"Of course not," said Sonic "you come with me, you too Sally. I tried to call in the debt before we left, but they only do it if the rightful ruler of the kingdom was there. Unfortunately, they did not see me or Sally as the rightful ruler of our kingdoms so you have to be there mom."

"But will they only free Mobotropolis?" asked Aleena "what about Acorns?"

"I said I will call in the debt they have to me," said Sonic "they just need to Regent from one of the kingdoms and they help to free the other also."

"Al this sounds good," said Sonia, "but I still want to know what happened to you the past two years."

"I do not know where to start," said Sonic.

"Start from scratch bro" Manic said "the last time anyone saw you, you were on the way to green hills"

"Then I think that is a good place to start" Sonic said.


	10. The secret of the green hills

The secret of the green hills 

_Two years earlier. _

_Sonic sat under a tree sulking. How could Sonia say that he was an egoist? He was not selfish; he was just the most important member of the Resistance. Just as he thought that he realized what he just thought. Sonia was right. He was egotistical. Before, he had time to think more he heard a sound. He looked up and saw robotics in their Eggmobile (why he gave it that name, he had no idea) with some robots carrying an Egg Capsule._

_"He is about to catch more animals to roboticize" thought Sonic. He looked toward the direction he came from "I'm fast, but I am not that fast. I have no time to get Manic and Sonia or even my medallion and follow him" a smile crept into his lips. This was his chance to show what he could do. So he started to follow Reobotnik._

_When he arrived at the green hills, he was surprised. It was very beautiful there. Almost as if Reobotnik had not taken over this part. He did not like it, the last time he and his siblings found a place that seemed to be completely untouched by Reobotnik, they fined there was a reason for that._

_Sonic did not have time to think more when something shot at him. He saw a robotic bee. On pure instinct, he jumped up curled up into a ball and destroyed the robot bee. And out of the robot came a rabbit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute," interrupted the Manic when Sonic came to this point in his story "you managed de-roboticize someone. I thought you kill them if you destroy a robot person"

"I've been trying to figure it out the last two years," said Sonic "it seems as if you are roboticized to something other than a robot version of yourself, then when the robot is destroyed, you will be free. But why it is so I have no idea. Now let me continue"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic went through the green hills. Destroyed as many robots as possible to free as many animals as possible. Suddenly Reobotnik appeared in his Eggmobile with a large demolition ball hanging under it._

_"So you're here your overgrown rat," he said angrily "Where is your brother and sister?"_

_"We had a quarrel," replied Sonic." I left them to calm down a bit and then saw you"_

_"So you're alone, and I see that you do not have the medallion with you. This will be easy"_

_"Do not count on it but-nik" said Sonic_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sonia suddenly said. "But this is really important to know?"

"Not really" Sonic replied "do you want me to jump to that point when I leave the Empire."

"Please do" Sonia said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After Sonic defeated Reobotnik by destroying the wrecking ball, and freed the animals Reobotnik caught, Sonic thought of return to their siblings. But then he saw the mad doctor go further into the green hills with a different Egg Capsule._

"_What will he do now?" Thought Sonic. He followed Reobotnik and watched him disappear into a cave. "Where is he going now?"_

_Sonic ran into the cave and discovered that just as with the green hills, there was many robots there. After having gone through the cave, which he later learned called Marble Zone, when he destroyed more robots and avoiding lava, he met Reobotnik again. This time he sprayed fire on Sonic. But Sonic defeated him again. He followed the Doctor out through an opening and discovered that he was on an island._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute," interrupted Manic "do you mean that Eggman made a tunnel beneath the waters. He must have drilled down deep"

"I do not know if he has made it himself, or whether it is natural, but yes it went down deep" replied Sonic. "Any way I do not think I need to tell you in detail what happened next, it was almost the same thing. But I got through two cities and what I suspect to be the ruins of an ancient civilization that was on the island. I relieved as many animals as possible. I even find his secret laboratory, which I destroyed. Unfortunately, he got away. It was a big celebration on the island, which by the way was called the South Island. I had planned on return to you the next day. But that night he came:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic woke up and saw the oracle stand there._

_"So it is you who is the chosen one," said the oracle "I had my suspicions about it, but now I know."_

_"What do you want?" Said Sonic "I want to sleep so I can go home tomorrow. My siblings are probably worried now. "_

_"I am sorry, sonic" said the oracle "but it is not your destiny. You cannot go back"_

_"What do you mean?" Sonic Asked irritated._

_"It was part of the prophecy I have not even told your mother," replied the oracle "one of you, obviously you, should leave the Empire and embark on a journey in which you will gather a group of heroes ..."_

_"I do not care," said Sonic "I going home"_

_"If you do not do this, you will all be dead in two years," said the oracle._

_"We can defeat Reobotnik" replied Sonic._

_"He will also be dead," said the oracle. Sonic looked questioningly at him "in about a year and a half something that will be slightly worse than Robotnic will arrive. If you have not gathered the group by then, there will not be a living thing left on the planet"_

_Sonic did not know what he would do. He wanted to go home but if the oracle told the truth ... "okay I'll stay," he finally said._

_"Good" said the oracle "now rest, soon your fate will begin. Stay tuned for the fox with something extra and the ultimate creature. One of them will play a crucial role a year and a half from now" and with it the oracle disappeared._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I know who the fox with something extra is" Manic said, and glanced at Tails. "But who is the ultimate creature and what was it that happened six months ago?"

"Shadow is the ultimate creature, or as he calls himself the ultimate life form," said Sonic "and what happened six months ago ... let's take it when I come to it."

"Given that it was Shadow that saved the world, should not be him that shoulder tell that story?" Asked Rouge

"shore, if he wants to" Sonic replied, "but as I said, let's take it when we're get there, it's late, and it's a long journey to Knothole." And with that they all went to bed. Sonic's family still wonders of Sonic's friends, and now wondering what it was that happened 6 months ago.

* * *

Merry Christmas and a happy new year


	11. The birth of Super Sonic

The birth of Super Sonic.

The next day the group packed up camp and set out to Knothole.

"By the way what happened to our van?" Asked Sonic

"It was destroyed when Eggman caught us," said Manic.

"Do you want me to continue my story now or should I wait until next time we make camp?" Sonic asked his family.

"It's a long journey," said Sonia, "I think I want to know what happened." Manic, and Aleena nodded. So, Sonic began to tell his story again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic stayed in the South Island for a few days, but started to get bored. He bought an airplane; the seller called it the tornado, and flew off to find adventure. Unfortunately, he had not so much rings on him, so he had to buy it secondhand. He flew it as long as he could. But he soon realized that he must land. Luckily, he saw another island and landed on the beach._

_"I'm not going far with this," he said, "it will fall apart soon, I need to fix this. I'm not as good at fixing things as Manic but I have to at least try. I hope there is an airplane repair shop on this island" so he began to explore the island._

_It was not long before he realized that someone followed him. It was a fox. Sonic tried to lose it but somehow the fox manage to keep up. Eventually sonic stopped._

_Why are you following me? "He asked the fox. _

_"I saw you run in the woods." Replied the fox. "I have not seen anyone here since that egg-shaped man showed up." _

_"The egg-shaped man?" Sonic Asked._

_"that would be mi " replied a voice. Sonic turned around and saw: _

_"Reobotnik, what are you doing here?"_

_"I have a plan that will roboticize all of mobius, but I need 7 chaos emeralds to make it work. I have one left to be fine and it is here on the West Side Island."_

_"Not if I can find it first," said Sonic. Robotnik flew away laughing. Sonic turned to Fox. Only now he saw that Fox had two tails. He then realized what the oracle meant by 'the fox with something extra' this fox was going to come with him. "Where are your parents?" He asked._

_"I do not know," replied the fox "they disappeared when I was 4, I have lived alone since." _

_"How old are you?" _

_"I am 8 years old"_

_"eight years old!?" exclaimed sonic "has no one taken care of you after your parents disappeared?"_

_"Everyone thinks I'm a freak" replied the fox, has two tails waving behind him to see what he means. _

_"What's your name?" Asked Sonic _

_"Miles Prower, but I do not like that name."_

_"How about I call you Tails then?" _

_"Tails, I like it" _

_"How did you manage to keep up with me when I ran?" _

_"Like this" said Tails and twirled their tails as demand began to fly "but I did it behind me so I can run faster"._

_Sonic was a bit surprised but shook off the "enough with the small talk, we have a crazy doctor to stop" _

_"We?" Tails asked_

_"I'm not going to leave you alone here now," said Sonic, "come on", he started running and Tails followed him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a second" Sonia interrupted and turned to Tails "You can fly?"

"Do you want to see ?" Tails Asked, and before she he answer Tails began to spin their tails and began to fly.

"that is so cool " said Manic.

"Ok, shall I continue?" Sonic Asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After many battles with robots and Reobotnik, Sonic and Tails finally arrived to the place where the Emerald was but it was too late, Robotnik had already taken it and they saw him fly away._

_"Do you think that your planeis still working?" Tails Asked. _

_"Let's hope it works long enough," said Sonic. They ran back to the plane, which started so sonic and Tails flew away towards Reobotniks so-called death egg. But on the way there, they were attacked by several robots._

"_Do you know how to fly?" he asked Tails._

_"I've read some books on the topic," said Tails. _

_"Let's hope you are one of those who can learn by reading" Sonic said and jumped up on a wing. It turned out that tails could fly quite well. Sonic destroyed many robots. But when they got closer to Robotniks_ _death egg he started shooting lasers at them. It hit the planet. Sonic than jump off but tails were left and Sonic looked horrified how the plane crashed on the island._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you make?" Manic Asked Tails.

"Plane had enough power so I could land it," Tails replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic was looking for an entrance on the outside of the plane, when he found it, he met a robot hedgehog, whom he defeated. Then he fought against a Giant robot that looked like Robotnik and had spikes on his hands. After a hard struggle, he defeated the robot. Sonic then found the 7 emeralds and took them resulted in the Space Station began to fall. Sonic threw out through a door but realized his mistake too late._

_"How does this work," he said, holding up all the emeralds. "If one can get an entire island to hover 7 can at least slow down my fall" suddenly the emeralds began shine. All but one left the sonics arms and began to hover round him. Sonic did not know why he did it, but he lifted the emerald in his hand and shouted "chaos control"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tails looked up and waited for Sonic. He saw a big flash of light. He did not know what it was. Then I saw something falling towards the island. When it came closer, he saw that it looked like a hedgehog but it were gold and not blue. It did not fall, but flew. _

_"what the…?" Tails thought_

_When Sonic landed in front of him knew he did not know what to do._

_"I know," Said Sonic "I have no idea what is happening or how I get it to stop" just as he said it he became blue again and emeralds fell at his feet._


	12. The big lie

The big lie

The group had walked a whole day. At dusk, they had come to a small town. The rumor of what had happened in the church had already spread beyond Mobotropolis city. People turned out en masse to see the large group, led by their two years missing prince, come through their little town and check into their inn.

Attempting to go unseen with such a large group was nearly impossible. They had somehow managed, on the way there. But now they did not. Sonic knew that people needed to see them. Not only did him and his siblings and their mother, indicating that the prophecy would soon embark. But the group he had managed to bring together. Besides him it looked like Omega and Chaos were the people observed the most.

They sat in the inn's restaurant and ate, when Sonic asked if he would continue to tell his story. Sonia looked around.

"You do know we are not alone here right?" She asked. There were others who also eating there.

"I know," said Sonic "that's the whole point. Why shod only you hear my stories about hut I ridicule Eggman?" Sonia did know what he meant. The more who heard his story of how he defeated Eggman, the less was Eggman's power over them.

"Wait a minute" exclaimed Knuckles "is the next story about when ..."

"Yes it is" said Sonic "the rest of the world knows what is really going on your island, I think everyone here should know about it too"

"What are you talking about?" Aleena asked

"Let's just say it turned out that I lied to you," replied Knuckles "but I actually thought I watched one of the Chaos Emeralds"

"What do you mean? "Asked Sonia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One week later, Tails had fixed Sonics plan and called the Tornado II. Sonic did not know exactly where he wanted to go. So he decided to stay on the island. One day Tails running. _

_"I have discovered a large amount of energy, similar to that of the chaos emeralds, in the middle of the ocean. There shouldn't be anything there." He said _

_"best we'll look into it "said Sonic. Finally a new adventure._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"This is not right," Sonic said while the island came closer. _

_"The Chaos energy comes from here," said Tails _

_"I do not doubt it," said Sonic. "But I have been to that island before." _

_"And you have not seen a chaos emerald then" Tails asked _

_"No the island is in the wrong place"_

_"Do you mean that an entire island has been moved?" _

_"Have you ever heard of the Floating Island?" Asked Sonic _

_"Angel Island?" Said tails "it's just a mythical island, nobody believes that it exists" _

"_Well it do exist, and it usually_ _Float in the sky" said Sonic "but right now it is here in the midst of the ocean." _

_"That is Angel Island?"_

_"I've been on it several times, I know what it looks like" Sonic said "the fact that there is still a Chaos enenergi from this site may not be good." With that he activated his chaos emeralds and flew off towards the island. He landed on the island and looked around. Suddenly something came up under him and hit him so hard that he dropped the Emeralds and turned blue again. He looked up and saw a familiar face._

_"Knuckles?" _

_"So you thought you could steal my emerald?" Said Knuckles. _

_"What are you talking about" Sonic said "it's me, Sonic"_

_"We have never met" Knuckles said he then took Sonic's emeralds laughed and ran away. Sonic stood up and only now saw that tails had landed and came toward him _

_"Who was that?" Tails Asked._

_"Knuckles the Echidna, the island's guardian" replied sonic "we have met before. But he acts as if we have never met, this cannot be good." They started walking through the jungle, and it was not long before they saw the first robots. _

_"Robotnik must have done something with Knuckles' Sonic thought" we must hurry"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May I ask something," Manic interrupted "why do you call him Robotnic, I thought his real name was Eggman"

Sonic looked a bit annoyed with her brother, the people around them had for the most part stopped eating and listened to Sonic's story, both travelers and local people were there.

"His real name is Eggman," said Sonic "but I did not know it then. Can I continue?" Manic Nodded. "Me and Tails took us through the different parts of the island, with both Eggman and Knuckles tried to stop us. Maybe I should mention that Knuckles do not recall anything about this. It turned out that the death egg had not been destroyed, but just crashed on the island. Anyway, after many battles we arrived at the place where the emerald was hidden. Knuckles saw Eggman stealing the emerald. He tried to stop him but he was electrified. I followed him into space again where I was fighting a big robot again. I took the Emeralds and saw that all death egg was destroyed before I used chaos control, which I have learned during my time at Westside Island, to teleport back to the island, it was then it happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When Sonic telephoned to the beach on Angel Island, he saw Tails and Knuckles there. _

_"I'm glad that you are Okay sonic" Knuckles said. _

_"I'm glad to see that you recognize me." Sonic Said. _

_"This guy told me what happened," said Knuckles "but I remember nothing." _

_"Can I ask you something?" Sonic asked "why is the emerald larger than last time I saw it?"_

_"No idea" replied Knuckles "it's almost as if it has its own will. Can I have it back now?" Sonic grabbed the large emerald (which hovered above him with the others) in order to give it to Knuckles. But when he did so a green energy came out of it and engulfed Sonic. Sonic screamed in pain._

_When the energy disappeared and Tails and Knuckles could see clearly they saw Sonic standing there, but he looked different. Both his spikes and his legs were longer, his body was thinner, and looked stronger, and his eyes were now emerald green instead of brown._

_"What's going on?" Exclaimed Sonic. _

_"Your fate has started," said a voice with (as we would recognize as) a Scottish accent, and there on the shore was another echidna. He looked very old and was wearing a white and blue jacket. He also carried a rod._

_'Great-grandfather," exclaimed Knuckles what are you doing here?" _

_"I saw that the island had disappeared and realized that it was time" Answered Athair. _

_"Time for what?" Asked Tails? _

_"Time for me to move on," replied Athair "I brought the island to the place it was over 100 years ago. I had a vision that it would have an important role in someone else's fate. I see that that's where Sonic. You have been here a few times, and it looks as if the Master Emerald has chosen you as its champion."_

"_The Master Emerald?"_ _Knuckles asked._

_"I'm sorry Knuckles but I have lied to you, your father and your grandfather. We guard not a chaos emerald, we are guarding the Master Emerald. Its strength is that it controls the Chaos energy as the 7 chaos emeralds give out. It can either strengthen or weaken the chaos emeralds. If you have all 7 chaos emeralds and Master Emerald then you have the power of 14 emeralds, but if you have 7, and someone else has Master Emerald then he can remove all your strength. _

_"It would be good to know when the dingo destroyed one of emeralds "Said Sonic" and do you not 8 with the one Dingo broke"_

_"Knuckles, do you still have the container with the emerald?" Asked Athair. Knuckles nodded "show me" they went to the house Knuckles (Knuckles took the Master Emerald with him) where the container with the destroyed chaos emerald was. Athair took the container and opened it. It was empty._

_"Where is the destroying chaos emerald?" Exclaimed Sonic. Athair just pointed at sonics arms where the 7 Chaos Emeralds were. Sonic looked down and realized what he meant. The green emerald was the same as Dingo destroyed. _

_"This container's purpose was not to keep a ruined Chaos Emeralds, it was to repair one"_

_"Why did you lie to us about it?" Asked Knuckles _

_"one day you will understand," said Athair "my time on this plane is now over. It's time for me to move on. When I'm gone, the island will return to its original location." and with that he turned to go._

"_wait " exclaimed Sonic "what did you mean earlier that I am the Master emerald champion? Should that not it be Knuckles? He is, after all, its guardian"_

"_He cannot leave this island" replied Athair "you can, your job now is to protect the world, both directly and indirectly. You've got some new powers from the Master Emerald. I feel great adventure where you have to make some difficult decisions. I hope you can make it." And with that Athair disappeared._

_"What do we do now?" Asked Tails, who did not quite understand what was going on._

_"I think the best part is that we return the Master Emerald to its altar and see where the island takes us," said Knuckles. _

_When they returned the Master Emerald to its altar it began to glow. The 7 chaos emeralds began to shine. They went up in the air and spun around. They flow of in different directions. And then the island started to lift out of the ocean._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Me and tails stayed on the island until we reached the mainland again," said Sonic. "It turned out that the island's original location was a place called Mystic Ruins, outside a city called Station Square. The town was mostly populated by humans but it Mobiens lived there too. Me and Tails find an airplane wrecks outside the town and settled there."

"An aircraft wrecks?" Asked Sonia

"We did not have much rings to buy a house or an apartment," replied Sonic "but after that I saved the city and the world I was, or corrected to say we are more famous. Me and Tails live there still. But it is more of a bachelor pad now. Also thanks to all of our adventures Angel Island have actually became a tourist attraction, which certainly has made Knuckles job a little harder. "

"That reminds me," said Sonia "who guards the Emerald now that you're here Knuckles?'

"GUN the human military." Knuckles replied

"Do you trust them?" Sonia Asked

"I trust your brother," replied Knuckles "and sonic trust them enough to call in a debt they have to him. He has saved up a lot" with that the group began to laugh. Sonia, Manic, and Aleena had no idea what they are laughed at. But suspected it would be explained later.


	13. On the road

**On the road**

They continued the trip and Sonic continued to talk about his adventures over the past two years. He explained that he had received two new powers of the Master Emerald. one was a Homing attack. Which meant that he did not even have to aim at the enemies anymore, he just needed to jump and think of enemies as attacked them by itself. Second, he called for ring dash. If he stood near a line of rings did he just think about it and he was able to travel along them. It took a while for him to discover he had these powers and learn to use them. And he is not sure that he successfully mastered them yet.

Now there was only one problem left. The Tunnel to the South Island. Although he defeated Eggman, the mad doctor was probably going to try take over the island again. Sonic contacted GUN under the guise that he was a refugee from Mobotropolis, which admittedly was not a lie, but he said he was a regular member of the resistance movement and not its leader. He did not know whom he could trust. GUN put up a force field at the end of the tunnel, it was made so no human could come through but mobiens could, just in case others found the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonia discovered that her brother really has changed. He was still a little selfish, something that probably will never change, but he was no longer the lone wolf. He did not take the credit for everything that happened, a good example was the adventure where he first met Chaos, Tikal and Big (and Froggy). He told his adventure, but also let Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Big tell their adventures leading up to the big final battle. Another is the first ARK incident, when he first Met Shadow. He was not shy to admit that Shadow beat him up. He even allowed Shadow to tell the story of The black army invasion, since it was he who was the hero there.

Sonia must admit that she also began to wonder how Eggman covered up the black army invasion to the inhabitants of his empire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manic was a little jealous of his brother. All these adventures and be surrounded by lot of pretty girls, especially that bat girl. Had he lived there, he would probably have to chase the girls and just done enough heroics to be popular. That was probably why he was not chosen by fate or whoever it is who chooses such.

The reason that his sister was not selected was that she probably would be more worried about her fingernails than to be a hero.

Manic glanced at Rouge again. He remembered back to when he saw her standing in the doorway to his cell, she just picklock the lock. He thought it was a special kind of dream. When he heard his brother's stories about her, he realized now that he must have her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aleena looked around. It was an incredible group that her son managed to put together in just two years. Chaos knew what he could have received if he had been away longer. She glanced at the water creature which apparently named it the expression. According to Sonic, he was not a god.

She also glanced at the little bunny Cream that walked beside her. She wondered why her mother let her come with something as dangerous as this. Aleena had no choice when it came to her children. The oracle had said that she had to be separated from her children and that she could not see them even if they were in great danger. But Cream's mother, Vanilla was her name, apparently, was not that problem. Her home was not occupied by a madman, why did she let her daughter go through this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic saw that his friends and family got along well. Sonia and Amy seemed to get along. They have so much in common. Most were both spoiled, grown up wealthy and used to getting everything they wanted. He was not sure if he was happy or worried about it.

He had the same feeling when he saw his brother and Rouge glance at each other. It were not just that they were both thieves, it was too, it was that both had not so good track record when it came to relationships. One or both was going to get his/her hart broken, he was convinced of that.

He was however pleased to see that Manic and Tails seemed to get along great. They talked about their common interest to fix things. Tails wanted to show Manic his workshop. Sonic made a mental note to warn Tails for his brother's ability to make things disappear.

Sonic also saw that his mother had taken a liking to Cream, but he was convinced that it was more her mothers instinct that was owed to it. Sonic was also convinced that Aleena and Cream mom Vanilla would get along well when they met.

Sonic also wondered what Eggman was doing right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eggman was not happy (was he ever?) He was actually infuriated (was he ever not?). He had been so close to winning. Even if he had not defeated the blue rodent in the outside world, it would have still been a victory that he manages to get his homeland. But somehow that rat had find out what was going on and came back with his friends and destroyed his victory. Not only that, now everyone knew what his real name was, and what is going on outside the Empire.

"Is there anything we can help you with your evilness?" Sleet asked bit nervous. He and Dingo had also heard rumors of what it had happened outside the Empire. He was convinced that they were extremely exaggerated, probably distorted several times from the Sonic told them at the time he heard them. But he did not know which part. He and Dingo had seen the battle between Sonic's friends and SWATbots. He saw the water creature before it disappeared down into the sewers, presumably to see where the others were, he had seen the ghost, the cat who threw fire and hedgehog who could lift things with his minde. He had seen the pink hedgehog pull a hammer out of nowhere; at least he hoped it was out of nowhere.

Eggman turned to them. "I want you to find them and tell me where they are," he said "I have a new friend, I'm sure they want to play with."


	14. Time for another fight

Time for another fight

just then I heard a roar ... "Sonic was interrupted with a big roar. "that was very similar, who did it?" All looked at each other, no one answered.

"Look there" exclaimed Cream and pointed up into the sky. A robot T-Rex fell from the sky and landed in front of them. A hatch opened in its chest and a TV came out. Eggman ugly PHIZ was on the screen.

"I found you," he said laughing.

"Talk about irony," said Sonic "I was about to tell you about my adventures in Blaze's world and have just gotten to the point when we fought against a robotic T-Rex, and here it is."

"I have done this one better, and now I'll beat you." Said Eggman.

"wait a moment," replied Sonic and turned to Manic and Sonia "how about we defeat this robot together?" He asked.

"We'd love to," replied Sonia, "but we have a problem"

"what is it?" Asked Sonic

"our instruments do not work anymore" Manic replied

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Sonic.

"When Shadow saved us, we tried to fight with him," explained sonia "but when we managed to get our instruments out, we could not shoot."

"I think I know what happened," said Sonic thoughtful "but I did not think it would affect the two of you yet."

"Hello" Eggman said suddenly "should we fight or not?"

"I had completely forgotten lived you were there "said Sonic. he turned to Shadow and Silver. "Will you help me?" He asked,

"do you not think you can defeat that robot yourself?" Shadow Asked with a smug smile

"of course I can" Sonic replied "but I figured it probably goes faster if we work together"

Again Sonia saw how her brother had changed. Two years ago, he would have taken care of it himself. He would not even have thought of asking for help. She suspected that the reason he fought the last robot himself was because he wanted to show off.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver went up to the dinosaur robot while the others tried to find protection. Eggman started laughing and then became a black screen. The T-Rex attacked. Silver used his powers and ripped a tree out of the ground and slammed into the side of the robot. At the same time Shadow throw a Chaos Spear on the same side of the robot. The robot fell on its side and before he could come up again Sonic attacked the robot. All three used their powers and the robot was destroyed in no time.

"that went fast," said Sonia,

"I've found that everything goes faster if you work together," said Sonic. Sonia was not sure if he was joking or not. Sonic turned to his siblings. "It seems that I have to train you to fight without your medallion"

"do you think we can learn the Sonic spin?" Asked Manic.

"You cannot do a spin?" Cream asked

"why do you sound so surprised?" Asked Sonia

"I thought all hedgehogs could do a spin," said Cream

"it turned out that all hedgehogs in outside the Empire can do it" said Sonic "some, like Amy, does not like to do it, but all the hedgehogs seem to have a built-in instinct to do so. And not just hedgehogs" he glanced at Tails and Cream. "It seems that I have to train you to fight"

"what did you mean by that you did not think it would affect to us when we said our instruments did not work?" Asked Manic "has it something to do with that you do not wering your medallion?"

"I said I did not think it would affect you yet" Sonic replied, "And yes they have to do with my medallion. I think I have to finish telling my story in Blaze world but I have to finish that later." He turned to Sally "would you tell me what happened or should I?"

"I think I want to tell the story," replied Sally. Sonic nodded and while they started to walk Sally began to tell her story.


	15. Sally's Story

**Sally's Story**

_Princess Sally was in his room and packed. She had a small bag and she packed food, water, extra clothes and a sleeping bag in it. There was a knock on the door. "_

_Come in" she called. Rotor the Walrus came in and stopped when he saw her packing. _

_"What are you doing?" He asked._

_"I'm packing," said Sally_

_"I can see that but why are you packing?" he Asked. _

_"I'm going to find Sonic" said Sally, "I'll find him and bring him back" _

_"but no one has seen him in two years," said Rotor "He's probably dead," _

_"I refuse to believe it until I see his body," said Sally "even if he is dead, why have Robotnic not said it. Why is he keeping it a secret?" _

"_But where do you going too look for him?" asked Rotor_

_"The green hills," said Sally, "that's where he was last seen." _

_"Do you think that there is any trace left after two years," he asked, _

_"I have to try," said the princess, "he is our only hope." She took the locket so low on the bedside table and put it in a pocket on her vest. She then took NICOLE and shoved her on the usual place on the shoe. _

_"What should I say to the other?" asked Rotor. _

_"It's up to you," replied Sally "tell the truth or come up but something" she hugged the Walrus, threw the bag over his shoulder and left the room. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The journey to the green hills was a perilous one. Sally had to stay out of the way to avoid the patrolling SWATbots. She slept under the open sky, and sometimes someone who still believed in the resistance movement. They began to be fewer and fewer who believed that Robotnic could be defeated. Sally knew that if she did not find Sonic would probably not be any left. _

_After two weeks, she finally arrived at the green hills. It was nothing there, not even robots..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute" interrupted Manic "Sonic said it was full of robots there. He destroyed several but Eggface would probably make new ones "

"I wondered the same thing when Sally told her story to me," said Sonic "the only thing I can think of is that when GUN put the force field in front of the cave's he did not think he needed the robots theer anymore" with that he nodded to Sally to continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After two weeks, she finally arrived at the green hills. It was nothing there, not even robots. She told NICOLE to scan the area, but she found no trace of Sonic. When she arrived at the cave, she was close to giving up when she saw a mysterious figure in a cloak with a hood over his head. She has never seen the figure before, but she knew who it was. _

_"The oracle of Delphius I suppose," said Sally with crossed arms. _

_"Princess Sally" Oracle said "I knew that one of Sonic's friends would come when all seemed darkest. I did not know it was you."_

_" Do you know where Sonic is?" She asked,_

_"I do, and he is alive. It is your destiny to get him back so that the prophecy shall be fulfilled. He has been waiting for you. but he do not know that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He will understand you when you find him." Oracle pointed to the cave "you have to go through this cave, when you get on the other side you will see a force field. Just go through it, it only stops the humans and robots. After that, you're on your own. You have his medallion right? "_

_" I have it" Sally said _

_"Well then it's almost over" and with it disappeared the Oracle. Sally looked down at NICOLE. _

_"What do you think?" She asked. _

_"Insufficient data to be sure" replied NICOLE "but if we go on assumptions, I say that we are entering" _

_"I agree," said Sally. She sat NICOLE at her usual place and went into the cave._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sally woke up with a start. She looked around, where was she. It looked like a bedroom, not a bedroom that she recognized. It was too clean. It was also a heart monitor and drip linked up to her. _

_She had no idea how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was that she went into the cave that Oracle had told her. It hurt all over, but mostly in the head. She had been in __enough fight agens__ Robotnics robots, to realize that something must have happened. She also knew that she probably would not remember what happened. The persen usually does not remember the accident itself. Now the only question was she. With a friend or foe? _

_Suddenly the door opened. And in came someone with a food tray. The person stopped when he saw that Sally was awake. _

_Sally immediately recognized the blue creature that stood in the door. She still could not believe his eyes. _

_"Sonic" she exclaimed._


End file.
